halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae Honor Guardsman
'' Were you also looking for Sangheili Honor Guardsman, Honor Guard Ultra, Honor Guard of the Covenant, the Honor Guard Wraith or the Honor Guard Pike? '' A Brute Honor Guard is a Covenant Jiralhanae (Brute) rank. Introduction The Brute Honor Guards took the place of the Elites as the protectors of the Hierarchs after the murder of the High Prophet of Regret. This "Changing of the Guard" was the beginning of the Civil War of the Covenant or Great Schism, as the Elites were incensed that their role of protecting the Prophets, which they had faithfully executed for millennium, had been now delegated by these new upstarts and genetic rivals. They are found on the levels Gravemind, High Charity and The Great Journey and make their first appearances during the starting cut-scene of the level Sacred Icon where they take the Honor Guard Pikes and armor of the Elite Honor Guards. They are also the first Brute rank to be encountered alive by the player at the start of the Gravemind level. Combat Brute Honor Guards, fight with their own weapons, which include the Brute Plasma Rifle, the Brute Shot and sometimes the Covenant Carbine. They can also use the Shotgun. They always work in pairs/packs of two-three Brutes and will go berserk when all but one are killed. Unlike their Elite counterparts, Brute Honor Guards cannot receive headshots until their Honor Guard helmet has been removed. The best way to kill these Brutes is to dual-wield Plasma Rifles, barrage them with Needler fire, use the Carbine or the Beam Rifle, or simply kill them with a Plasma Grenade, as they are somewhat slow. Fuel Rod Gun and Brute Shot are also effective. Armor Brute Honor Guards wear the same armor as the Elite Honor Guards but with slightly different 'platings'. These 'plates' have a yellow and red alternating pattern, bordered by black. This yellow/red alternating pattern is also seen on the thrones of the High Prophets. The helmet has been upgraded and made larger since Brutes have larger heads than Elites and also have a yellow/red alternating pattern. They also have a red Brute Captain flag mounted on their shoulder. Appearances The Brute Honor Guards were first encountered in the levels Gravemind, High Charity and The Great Journey in Halo 2, guarding the High Prophet of Truth and the High Prophet of Mercy, although they were first seen in the opening cut-scene of the level Sacred Icon. They also briefly appear in Halo: Uprising, again guarding the High Prophet of Truth onboard the Forerunner Dreadnought. However, it should be noted that the Brute Honor Guard does not appear in Halo 3; they appear to have been turned into the Brute Bodyguard, though this is only speculation. Trivia *The Brute Honor Guards in Halo 2 look the closest to their Halo 3 companions, because they are actually wearing armor, although the armor appears different. *They only appear in Halo 2 and Halo: Uprising. *They are fought in three levels: Gravemind, High Charity and The Great Journey. *The Brute Bodyguard is believed to be the replacement for the Brute Honor Guard in Halo 3. Related Links *Honor Guard Ultra *Elite Honor Guard *Honor Guard Councilor Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks